A Study in Babysitting
by whyyouacknsocraycray
Summary: With John and Mary busy, and Mrs. Hudson at the store, John leaves Sherlock in charge of baby Rosie.


Before Sherlock season 4 destroys my soul, I needed some fluff. I don't normally write humor and cute stories, but I decided to give it a go. I may edit later because I wrote this quickly, so any reviews will be helpful.

I do not own Sherlock

* * *

No, Sherlock Holmes was not afraid of a baby.

Even if the baby in question hadn't stopped crying since her father had stepped out of the door five minutes earlier with clear instructions to keep the baby away from the chemistry set in the kitchen (actually, the kitchen in general) and to not touch any weapons while the baby was in his care, advice on how to properly hold a baby ("Not like THAT, Sherlock!") and assurances that Mrs. Hudson would happily take care of the Rosie as soon as she returned from the shop around the corner. John even spent a few more seconds contemplating if he should arrive late to work, but with the clinic already being understaffed and Mary already there, he sent a quick prayer that he was doing the right thing, and walked out the door.

Which left Sherlock alone with Rosie, whose face immediately began to scrunch up and begin to emit small whimpers which promised full blown screaming. She seemed to be looking around for her father, the sounds increasing when she couldn't find him.

"JOHN!" Sherlock yelled down the stairs, but it was too late. John was already in a cab on the way to work.

"Uh…" Sherlock started, holding Rosie up to look at her. "Is there an off switch?" he asked hopefully. Rosie paused for a second before wailing again. Sherlock began yelling for Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock briefly considered calling John. He even considered asking Mycroft to send someone, but he didn't want to owe his brother anything. Finally he couldn't take the noise.

"Oh, will you just shut up! You were fine five minutes ago! John fed you, you don't need your diaper changed, so why are you crying? Nothing is wrong!" While Sherlock complained about the baby, Rosie's cry decreased to a hiccup. As soon as he stopped talking, she began crying again.

"Please stop, please," Sherlock continued, and that's when he noticed how Rosie became quieter the more he spoke. "So you don't like quiet?" he asked. Rosie continued to calm down. "Alright, maybe… I guess I need to keep talking?"

Sherlock walked over to his computer and searched for children's stories. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a story that he didn't find stupid. "These pigs are idiots! Who builds houses out of straw?" After becoming bored with children's stories, he pondered how to keep Rosie entertained, not that it seemed too difficult considering Rosie was currently enthralled with Sherlock's hair.

"Let's look at John's blog. Those stories are at least interesting, even if he didn't understand all of it."

And that is where Mrs. Hudson found Sherlock and Rosamund. Sherlock was explaining about Chinese smugglers. She just smiled, and snuck away. A little later she returned to check on them.

"Yoo-hoo," she knocked. Sherlock immediately jumped up and demanded, "Where have you been?" causing Rosie to giggle.

"Oh, I've been back for a while. I just didn't want to interrupt!" she said. Sherlock groaned.

At the end of the day, John returned to find Mrs. Hudson alone.

"Where's Rosie? Where's Sherlock?"

"Oh don't worry, dear," Mrs. Hudson said. Sherlock took Rosie out. I made sure she was well bundled and fed. He said he wouldn't be long!"

"Where did he go?" John asked.

"He went out with that Detective Inspector."

"What?!"

With that, John left the house, frantically calling Lestrade to find out where Sherlock had taken his daughter. When he arrived at the crime scene (why, WHY did Sherlock take his daughter to a crime scene) he was astonished. Sherlock was in the middle of explaining why the murderer couldn't possibly be the husband, but nobody was paying attention to him. Lestrade, Donovan, and the others were looking at Rosie who was sitting in the baby carrier Sherlock was wearing. In fact, the only one actually interested in Sherlock was a very happy Rosamund. John sighed, but quickly took a picture with his phone before walking over the join him.

He just might have to bring Rosie over to Baker Street more often.


End file.
